


Cooke Run: Modern AU | Dialogue Backlog

by DerpAWorld1000



Series: Cookie Run: Modern AU (by DerpAWorld1000) [1]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Assassins & Hitmen, Crimes & Criminals, Dialogue Heavy, Game: Cookie Run: Kingdom, Game: Cookie Run: Ovenbreak, Missing Persons, Multi, Organized Crime, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpAWorld1000/pseuds/DerpAWorld1000
Summary: A series of dialogues from https://askcookierunmodernau.tumblr.com/ by yours truly. Archive Warnings may change overtime.The world of Cookie Run but in the Modern Era. The tales of the different cookies will be shared here in current time. Different perspectives, different everything.
Relationships: Avocado Cookie/Dark Choco Cookie (Cookie Run), Lobster Cookie/Mocha Ray Cookie (Cookie Run), Milk Cookie/Purple Yam Cookie (Cookie Run), Millennial Tree Cookie/Pitaya Dragon Cookie (Cookie Run)
Series: Cookie Run: Modern AU (by DerpAWorld1000) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177880
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Detective Walnut

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU created by yours truly. I decided to put the dialogues and memories here on AO3 because why not. No harm in doing so. Some things may be out of context, so if there’s parts that seem like it’s missing something, that’s why.
> 
> (Also some ships are canon in this AU, popular or unpopular, please don’t start shipping wars.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dragon’s Valley Crew are on the search for Dark Choco. They meet Walnut, the sole daughter of a detective family, to get some information on his possible whereabouts.

*Continuation From A [Test Comic](https://askcookierunmodernau.tumblr.com/post/641692365895122944/comic-test-mod-derpy-looks-a-bit-eh-i)* 

**Walnut** : Huh, Dark Choco…

**Mala** : Yes ma’am! My two friends here ( _gestures to Milk and Yam_ ) have been looking for him for a while.

**Yam** : Correction. **_An eternity._**

**Milk** : _looking at the missing report _So Dark Choco’s missing case is the case that’s closing soon?

**Walnut** : Uh-huh. Like I said, no leads, no nothin’. It’s odd that he disappeared at the height of his education years. Good grades, a bright future. Golly, 10 years ago. Something really bad must’ve happened to him.

**Dino** : No shit. …Could he be dead and ya’ll haven’t found the body?

**Walnut** **:** Likely.

**Milk** **** **:** **_audible gasp_** Dino! No! I have faith he’s alive somewhere. I never got to repay him in any form for what he and his family have done for my family and myself. AND, he was a family friend. I want to find out what happened.

**Yam** : Pshhh… If he was alive, someone would’ve found him by now. 10 years for being gone? Likely dead. Besides, didn’t the news mentioned his entire ass family disappeared? The only one left known to be alive is his dad?

**Dino** : That’s suspicious.

**Mala** : Very. So Dark Choco could be dead-

**Milk** : You three. Please. I’m holdin’ onto hope right now for god’s sake…

**Mala** : But take my two cents into this. I bet if he’s missing for this long, he’s hidin.’ Or worse, he’s become part of the Mafia.

**Milk** : That is far-fetched. He would never join-

**Yam** : But it’s plausible, Milk.

**Walnut** : I wouldn’t be surprised if the Mafia was involved. Besides, we’ve linked the other missing cases to the Mafia.

**Dino** : You mean these other four files here on this desk is linked to-

**Walnut** : **Yes**.

**Yam** : I mean, I did say they disappeared all around the same time. _~~Other than Dark Choco, but you get what I mean.~~_ No doubt the Mafia got their asses all at the same time.

**Milk** : Language.

**Yam** : No.

**Milk** : >:0

**Walnut :** Hm… I remember two-ish three years ago, my Ma and Pa were talkin’ about getting four calls about missing person in a week. A distraught girlfriend. A worried friend. A concerned librarian. And a concerned neighbor. All called to say someone they were close with or at least knew said each of ‘em disappeared with no trace.

**Milk** **:** No trace..?

**Walnut** : The girlfriend said her significant other left for work one day and never came home. No trace. No nothing. Didn’t leave a single thing behind that can be used to track them down. It goes for the other calls too.

**Milk** : That sounds so horrible. I feel bad for the girlfriend…

**Mala** : _looking at a specific file_ … Poison Mushroom…? Oh my god, they’re only a kid and they’ve been missing for…

**Walnut** **:** It’s unfortunate. I doubt they’re still alive, judging by what does happen to missing children. Though I have the slimmest hope they’re still out there.

**Dino** **** **:** holds up one file …Hey, Yam, is this your twin?

**Yam** : looks over We look **n o t h i n g** alike.

**Dino** **** **:** Heheh. I’m messing with you. Sooooo, Lobster… Huh. reads the file before placing the file on the desk

**Walnut** : That’s the guy the girlfriend called to say he went missing. I feel terrible for her.

**Dino** **:** Oh, damn.

**Mala** : Licorice and Pomegranate… They both came from prestigious schools? Holy cow.

**Walnut :** Quite the shocker. They both had a future.

**Milk** **:** takes a deep breath Unfortunate really…

**Mala :** Very. Could they be alive?

**Milk :** Maybe… But we should be going now. We got the information we need about Dark Choco. Let’s go.

**Milk :** He pauses to look at Walnut Thank you for providing us info-

**Dino :** He lightly grabs Milk’s arm and drags him out of the office room. Let’s goooo, you said we gotta to go.

**Milk** : Hey! Rude.

**Yam** **:** Time to find him!

**Dino** **:** Hell yea!

**Walnut** **:** Wait you’re going to try and find him now-

**Mala** **:** Yuppp! Thank you again! :D

**Walnut** **:** Hold on! This could be extremely- The Dragon’s Valley Crew is gone. … dangerous for you to handle on your own…

**Walnut** **:** … sigh I’ll just keep an eye on this case then, and observe.

**???:** A new figure appears at the door. Do you think they’ll find him?

**Walnut** **:** If they really try, perhaps.

**???:** Ooooo. I’m really intrigued. I’ll be watching how this goes on the sidelines. It’s been a while since I’ve seen someone this determined to find someone.

**Walnut** **:** I really want to interfere and tell them how dangerous this could get. They could be dealing with the Mafia for god’s sake!

**???:** Ah, I see. Though, I would leave it up to the adults. You’re still very young to be dealing with all of this.

**???:** In the mean time, I have a bounty to hunt down. I’ll catch ya later. See ya, Walnut!

**Walnut** **:** … I’ll see you then. Rye.


	2. Sparkling the Bartender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dragon’s Valley Squad go to the bar for a brief break from finding information about both Lobster and Dark Choco’s whereabouts.

Dialogue #2

*The Dragon’s Valley Gang were at their apartment, piecing together information they had gathered from talking to [ **Avocado** ] and [ **Mocha** **Ray** ]. [ **Mala Sauce** ] decided to take a brief break from the search to find some snacks for the others. [ **Dinosour** ] decides to do so as well.*

*Through their large window, the sun can be seen setting behind the tall buildings. It was mostly clear spring day, some streaks of clouds painted the sky. It was a weekend, so classes weren’t in session. The quad had officially started to get information a week prior due to the spike of mafia activity. With the mafia more active, they thought it could be a good time in case they ever run into the mafia, they can gather information directly. However on the flip-side, it was dangerous since the mafia could find out about their little detective work and hunt them down.*

*[ **Milk** ] was sitting in the living room with [ **Purple Yam** ], organizing the information the group has gotten so far.*

**Milk** **:** He was jotting down information... Now that I think about it, should we get some professional back up involved with this?

**Purple Yam** **:** ... I don’t think they can do much if they can’t even find [ **Dark Choco** ] for the last 10 years, and the other missing people for the last 2 years. I wonder if someone paid ‘em hush money to leave the cases hanging.

**Milk** **:** Yam! I don’t think they would do this. While I acknowledge that could’ve happened, I’d like to believe that isn’t the case.

**Purple Yam** **:** Psh.... 

**Milk** **:** Anyhow... Any new information? All we have was that [ **Dark Choco** ] left a frantic call to not come looking for him before hanging up... [ **Mocha** ]’s case was that she said her boyfriend didn’t come home... Though I remembered she also said she might’ve repressed some memories about the day he disappeared, so what she said might not be the entire story of what happened. I find that peculiar.

**Purple Yam** **:** He was spinning a pencil around. Something traumatic probably happened then, because she had a relationship with him for more than a decade. Vanishing one day without a trace without giving her anything like motherfuckin’ [ **Dark** ] over here seems odd. As for new info? None. I got none.

**Milk** **:** sigh Ah, it’s fine. I suppose we got something to look forward to do the next day.

**Mala Sauce** **:** She shuffles into the room, holding a bunch of snacks in her arms. Heya, boys! I found some spicy chipssss.

**Dinosour** **:** And some gummy snacks.

**Milk** **:** His eyes lit up. Ooo! Toss me a gummy snack.

**Dinosour** **:** Here. He lightly tosses the snack to [ **Milk** ].

**Milk** **:** :D

**Purple Yam** **:** Chuck that chip bag over here-

**Mala Sauce** **:** She hugs the chips closer to her. No. We’re sharingggg. Last time I gave you the entire chip bag, you ate it all up without me. >:|

**Purple Yam** **:** Fine. He pats the empty area next to him.

**Mala Sauce** **:** She sits down next to [ **Yam** ], pouring some of the chips into a bowl before sliding it over to him. Hm, you guys should take a break. We got a lot of stuff done today.

**Dinosour** **:** It looks like we have a whole detective board... But yeah, we should definitely take a break.

**Milk** **:** He was eating some gummy snacks. Hey, uh, [ **Mala** ]. I’m curious. Do you still have contact with them...?

**Mala Sauce** **:** Who? [ **Pitaya** ]? If so, yeah. Homies always gotta stay connected somehow.

**Milk** **:** Oh! Uh, I see... Heheh. Maybe we could get their help with this? They got a lot of power and that.

**Dinosour** **:** Orrrr we could also get [ **Ananas** ]. Though I doubt we can get their help so easily...

**Mala Sauce** **:** Ohohohoho, it’ll be hard. [ **Pitaya** ] tells me how much of a stubborn ass ‘nanas can get. 

**Purple Yam** **:** Heh, stubborn bitch. ... How close are you with the dragons?

**Mala Sauce** **:** Close as close can get. [ **Pitaya** ]’s like a laidback uncle. [ **Ananas** ] is like a strict parent figure but they do bring me and the others I consider fam out on trips around their city. Also, y’know Millie?

**Purple Yam** **:** Who the fuck is that-

**Milk** **:** [ **Millennial Tree** ]?

**Mala Sauce** **:** Yea! I just call ‘im Millie cuz that’s what the others call him. I keep hearing he and [ **Pitaya** ] are in kahoots, but [ **Pitaya** ] wouldn’t tell me about it. >:O

**Purple Yam** **:** Ohhh. Him, the garden shop owner in Towns Square...

**Dinosour** **:** Suspicious.

**Mala Sauce** **:** Exactlyyyy. But yeah, I am close with [ **Pitaya** ] and [ **Ananas** ]. I should ask ‘em to take us all jetskiing at the beach some time. 

**Dinosour** **:** That sounds radddd.

**Milk** **:** We could do that when classes are done for the year. Like in the summer!

**Mala Sauce** **:** Hell yea!

**Dinosour** **:** Woot!

**Mala Sauce** **:** She chomps down on her last chip. Hmm... Since we’re taking a break from our lil’ detective work... What should we do?

**Purple Yam** **:** Oh, I have an idea. We can go to the bar down at Towns Square.

**Milk** **:** Oooo! We can take the train there.

**Mala Sauce** **:** Let’s goooo!

.

.

.

*The Dragon’s Valley Gang entered the subway station, going through brief security and waiting. It was crowded as usual, people were going home from work and such. The lights were somewhat dim, the colors of the boards that displayed celebrities glowed brightly, the area was somewhat clean. It was a typical subway station.*

**Milk** **:** He’s typing on his phone. Ooo, did you guys see this?

**Dinosour** **:** See what?

**Purple Yam** **:** He looks over to look at Milk’s phone. Oh damn, a robbery.

**Mala Sauce** **:** Ohh! I think I know who did it!

**Purple Yam** **:** He cocked an eyebrow. The Phantom Bleu. B e t.

**Milk** **:** I wouldn’t doubt it. Besides... Aren’t they famous for robbing places but always getting away?

**Dinosour** **:** My dude must be rich by now.

**Mala Sauce** **:** Without a shadow of a doubt! 

*Soon enough, the train arrives. The quad filed into the train, proceeding to take grasp of a pole to keep themselves from falling over. The train was filled with chatter, some were about the latest antics of Phantom Bleu, some were about the latest dance shows from popular dancers, [ **Rose Cookie** ] and [ **Whipped Cream Cookie** ]. There’s one particular chatter that sparked [ **Milk** ]’s interest; The Mafia.*

**Milk** **:** ... He overheard a duo chatting about the latest killing of someone they knew.

**Girl 1:** I got rid of her...

**Girl 2:** You did what?

**Girl 1:** I hired up a hitman to kill her. Bitch was always up in my business, nagging and nagging. Motherfucker kept telling me she don’t like this and that about what I do. 

**Girl 2:** No way. She’s finally dead.

**Girl 1:** I paid ‘em good. Paid extra since he was a hottie.

**Milk** **:** He was repulsed, shaking his head. He was about to take a photo of her to send it to the cops, but the train comes to a halt and the girl duo left.

**Purple Yam** **:** You don’t look so good. What up?

**Milk** **:** He lowered his phone. Ever overheard on a conversation only to find out they planned a murder that went successfully?

**Mala Sauce** **:** Oh... Was it those two girls? Yea. I heard a smidge of their convo. Wished I could’ve gotten her name and dropped her to the police. 

**Dinosour** **:** ... I wonder who the hitman could be though.

**Purple Yam** **:** Eugh. I bet they’ll get arrested sooner or later when the girl they killed turns up on the news. 

**Milk** **:** He felt the train come to a halt. That’s our stop.

*The quad exited the train. They stepped out of the station to be met with a spring breeze and the scent of freshly cooked pasteries. The sky was darker than before, the street lamps lit up. The surrounding places were still open. Cocoa’s Cafe was gleaming, people pouring out and into the cafe. Busy as ever. [ **Mala Sauce** ] went forward to the bar as the others followed.*

*She peeked through the window, seeing that someone had to divide a bar fight before she saw two drunkards being kicked out of the bar.*

**Mala Sauce** **:** Yeesh. Drunkies.

**Milk** **:** He was watching the two drunkards stumbling about as their friends pull them to their car. They’re still shouting at each other...

**Dinosour** **:** Oh shit, they’re at it again.

**Mala Sauce** **:** Yeah... No. Let’s go in.

*A bar on a Saturday night was always full, and everything seems civil without the two drunkards that were fighting. The wall of alcohol was shimmering from the hang-down lights. [ **Mala** ] spotted a certain bartender at the bar, cleaning up the area that had four conveniently open seats. The bartender spotted her and the others, gesturing them to come over to the spot.*

**???:** Heyyy, welcome back!

**Mala Sauce** **:** Heya Sparklinggggg. She did a fist bump with him.

**Sparkling** **:** I see you brought your friends again!

**Dinosour** **:** He sat down in his seat in between [ **Mala** ] and [ **Milk** ].Wazzup.

**Sparkling** **:** He slid four glasses of water for each of them. I assume ya’ll want the usual?

**Milk** **:** Mhmmm!

**Sparkling** **:** He goes to get the glasses and prepare to make them their drinks. So, [ **Mala** ], what’re you and the others up to lately?

**Mala Sauce** **:** Mmmm, mischief shenanigans. Oh! We were at the subway station, and we overheard someone admitting they got someone killed.

**Sparkling** **:** Oh my stars, that sounds... Horrifying. It’s not something you hear everyday.

**Purple Yam** **:** He receives a mai tai. He takes a sip. We could’ve gotten her ass reported.

**Milk** **:** He receives an espresso martini. I hope the cops had caught on with her. It’s horrible.

**Mala Sauce** **:** She receives a spicy margarita, taking a sip before looking at the TV. Speak of the devil! She got arrested.

**Sparkling** **:** He slides [Dinosour] his lemon drop cocktail. A plotted murder over a small disagreement... 

**Purple Yam** **:** Pettiness at its worst. 

**Dinosour** **:** At least justice was served.

**Purple Yam** **:** .. What was the bar fight all about?

**Sparkling** **:** Your typical drunks. Fight over nothing or just the little things. It got intense when one of them threw the first punch and everything went down. 

**Mala Sauce** **:** Heh, they were still fighting when we came by-

*The door opens, and the four went silent to look over. A tall woman steps into the bar, gaining attention from everyone due to her large hat. Her face was covered by a mask, she wore a huge fluffy fur coat and a slim black dress. She sits at the bar, a seat down from [ **Purple Yam** ].*

**Mala Sauce** **:** She squeaked. Oh. My. God. Lookit that fashion.

**Milk** **:** Holy smokes, she’s tall.

**Sparkling** **:** He notices the woman the quad were looking at. Ah, another one of my regulars. I’ll go tend to her. He walks over to the tall lady, the bar resumes its chattering.

**Milk** **:** He sips his espresso martini. I never seen her before.

**Purple Yam** **:** He looks away from the tall lady, chuckling nervously before sipping his drink. Her hat looks like it could cut me.

**Dinosour** **:** He stays quiet, observing the lady and [ **Sparkling** ]’s interaction.

**Sparkling** **:** Madam! How unusual for you to come here on a Saturday. You usually come in when it’s less crowded.

**???:** Heheh, you noticed? How observant of you. I just felt like coming in for a small drink. Anyhow, a mint julep would do.

**Sparkling** **:** Got it. He went to prepare a drink for her.

**???:** She glances at the TV. ... Business is running well as usual?

**Sparkling** **:** Mhm. Got a spike of business as of recently. It’s been swell. 

**Sparkling** **:** Also, another thing I noticed, you never told me your name. I’m curious to why.

**???:** Hmmmm. Anonomity sake. We’ll keep it short at that.

**Sparkling** **:** Ah, I see.

**Dinosour** **:** He sips his drink. She’s a mysterious woman...

**Milk** **:** Perhaps she’s a celebrity?

**Purple Yam** **:** I bet she is- He looked at [ **Mala** ]. Are you okay?

**Mala Sauce** **:** She looks as if she’s daydreaming. She’s prettyyyyy. I wanna know who she is.

**Milk** **:** He giggled. Oh you. He finishes up his drink.

**Mala Sauce** **:** She snapped out of her dreamy trance. Whattt? Lookit that figure, lookit that fashion, she exudes badass bitch energy!

**Dinosour** **:** I want a hat like that. Big, floppy, feather boa. I bet she’s rich as hell.

**Purple Yam** **:** Wish I had a hat like that.

*The night goes on, the four having enjoyed some french fries and tasty burgers, and soon enough, the bar closes for the night. The Dragon’s Valley Gang exited the bar and said their farewells to the stunning bartender. The four soon arrived at their apartment, [Milk] picking up some mail along the way.*

*The four did their nightly routine of showering, brushing their teeth, and getting into their pajamas. [ **Mala** ] and [ **Dinosour** ] went to their shared bedroom to sleep for the night, while [ **Yam** ] and [ **Milk** ] went to theirs.*

**Milk** **:** He was laying in bed, staring at the ceiling. ... I can’t sleep.

**Purple Yam** **:** He was laying in a separate bed... You need something?

**Milk** **:** Nothing. I just can’t sleep.

**Purple Yam** **:** ... You sure?

**Milk** **:** He didn’t respond, only sat up and looked out the window.I’ll be fine.

**Purple Yam** **:** He slipped out of bed to settle next to [ **Milk** ].I can tell when there’s something wrong. I’m willing to listening.

**Milk** **:** You don’t need to- He paused, rememebering how stubborn [ **Yam** ] was; he wasn’t going to budge. ... Fine. Um... I don’t know where to start. My mind’s been all over the place, mostly just thinking about college classes... And uh. He pauses, before shaking his head. Yeah, just thinking about the college classes and the upcoming exams.

**Purple Yam** **:** I’m sure you’ll do fine. 

**Milk** **:** He glances at [ **Yam** ], before looking down.

**Purple Yam** **:** Look, if I managed to turn out fine with a fuckin B yesterday, you’ll ace the exams.

**Milk** **:** He slightly smiled. I appreciate you makin’ me feel better.

**Purple Yam** **:** A friend’s gotta do what they gotta do.

**Milk** **:** He gestures for [ **Yam** ] to go. You should sleep now. It’s late.

**Purple Yam** **:** Trueeeee. He rolls off the bed before scrambling over to his bed. You better sleep, you hear?

**Milk** **:** I will, I will. I promise you. 

**Milk** **:** [ **Yam** ] was squinting at him. ... Pinkie promise?

**Purple Yam** **:** Pfftttt, no need. I’ll just trust you that you won’t stay up. He rolls over to sleep.Goodnight.

**Milk** **:** He goes under the covers. Goodnight... 

**Milk** **:** ... Ugh. I should’ve just told him.

**Milk** **:** ... I’ll tell him another time.


End file.
